The Ice Half
by Charmed-man
Summary: A new character appears and its a shock to all
1. The weird happenings

The Ice Half

By T. B. Markham

Rated PG for violence and mild language

Disclaimer: this is my first story and I would like to get some reviews to help.

* * *

Paige orbed to the manor in a rage.

"Hey anybody here" she shouted.

Piper ran down the stairs "what the hell is going on!"

"Well you should see what's happening out there"

"What?"

Piper looks out the door and sees it snowing.

"How is this possible it's July for Christ sake!"

"I know its going to get worse apparently"

"How could it get any worse?"

Hears a car screech and looks back out the door.

"Phoebe" Piper screamed.

Suddenly the car was frozen to the road with a slight bump then they saw a boy run away from the house, Piper and Paige run towards the car and gets Phoebe out of the car as the ice melted away and the snow stopped.

"Leo get your ass down here" Piper shouts.

They see a blue-white light and Leo is stood next to them.

"What?" Leo inquires.

He then sees Phoebe unconscious and says "What happened here?"

"We don't know ourselves" Piper and Paige say in together.

Phoebe moan and everyone looks at her but didn't notice Chris and Wyatt orb in until Chris to get attention orbs a lamp off the table.

Piper "Chris why did you do that you know your just giving mommy something more to do as I have already cleaned your room, put yours and Wyatt's toys away and done the rest of the house work"

Chris just looking at her in a way that told her he didn't understand what he did wrong.

Piper "Don't you look art me like that I know what you're up to"

Paige "What's he up to?"

Piper "He's trying to make me forgive him and then do something else wrong"

Chris starts to cry.

Piper "oh he's probably just hungry I'll go feed him"

Piper picks him up and takes him to the kitchen to feed him.

Paige "Leo heal her and I'll go check the Book of Shadows to see what could be behind this strange weather"

Leo puts his hands over her and her wounds on her head vanish.


	2. The new powers

Chapter 2

Set a couple of minutes after chapter 1

()thoughts e.g. (I wonder)

* * *

Phoebe's eyes open slowly "what happened?" she asks Leo 

Leo replies "we were kind of hoping that you could tell us"

Phoebe says "all I can remember is I was driving home and it started to snow and then my car skidded and I went unconscious"

Leo "hey it's starting again" looking out the door

Phoebe looks out the door as well "hey who's that?" looking at a boy sitting in the grass while it snows.

"Piper, Paige can you come here a minute" Leo shouts up the stairs.

Phoebe looks at Leo and then back out the door and the boy was gone "Leo he's gone"

Leo looks out the door as well and then he runs out to find the boy. Piper and Paige come down the stairs "what's wrong?" Piper asks Leo.

"Their was a boy here a second ago" Leo replies looking puzzled "where could he have gone?"

A lump of snow falls of the roof and Leo looks up to find the boy sitting their looking absent minded at the sun.

Leo shouts "hey how did you get up their?"

Piper, Phoebe and Paige run out to see the boy.

"How do u expect I got up here?" the boy replies

"I don't know" Leo shouts back "there's no way you could climb up there"

"Well I'll have to show you" the boy jumps of the roof and lands on his feet "but could we go inside?"

They all walk inside and the boy says "you had better stand back"

They all step away and there's a ripping sound and suddenly wings burst from the boys back covered in blood "I don't really like doing it"

"Leo heal him" Piper says

"Not yet" the boy says and the wings go straight and then go into the boys back "now you can"

Paige asks "what's your name anyway?"

The boy replies "my name is Minara" and then he straightens his back and says "you're the charmed ones aren't you?"

Phoebe says "yes we are, how did you know?"

Minara answers "My mom told me all about you three"

Piper "how dose your mom know about us?"

Minara "she's a white lighter, well was a white lighter till my dad killed her"

Paige "what's your dad like a dark lighter?"

Minara "No he's a demon with powers to match the source"

Phoebe" so your part white lighter and part demon?"

Minara "yes that's how I can control the weather"

Paige "so you made it snow"

Minara nods and then closes his eyes "a demon is coming quick go"

Phoebe "how do u know this?"

"That's the good thing about being part demon and white lighter you can sense all things now go before…"

The demon appears in a cloud of smoke.


	3. The battle

The Battle

Minara shouts to the charmed ones "Quick get out of here."

As they ran upstairs he shot an icicle at the demon. The demon shimmered behind Minara and shot a fireball at him. But as he shot the fireball Minara faded and reappeared as a whirlwind appeared and threw the demon into a wall and then fazed to the basement and flew through and pulled the demon down to the basement and destroyed the demon by sending a strong electrical current through him and as he blew up Minara flew through the ceiling and up the stairs to find the sisters but they where downstairs looking for him. Suddenly another demon burst through the door and Piper blew him up and the pieces gathered together to make a totally different demon that had horns and bat like wings. Piper blew it up a second time but it just made two. Minara floated down through the ceiling and noticed that the demon kept on multiplying.

Minara shouted out "come to me creatures of great divine, bring your power make it mine, come to me from far or near, come to me that calls you here leviathan!" as he said the spell a portal opened up in front of him and a huge serpent came out of it and destroyed them both and washed the remains away so that they couldn't reform.

"That was weird!" Piper said.

"What haven't you ever faced a demon that came back together?"

"Yes, but it was a lasaras demon" Phoebe replied. While all this was happening Wyatt and Chris had been messing about and Wyatt was mumbling.

"From his mouth the words displace, through the barriers of time and space, to be silent for an hour, unless released from this witches power!" this was a silencing spell and as Wyatt tried to talk no sound came out.

"What have you done to him?" Piper said furiously.

"I put a silencing spell on him" Minara replied. Piper looked at him in a way that said she wanted him to reverse the spell "From this spell I put on you, I will release you." And all of a sudden a wailing sound came from his mouth. Everyone except Minara jumped back at the sudden sound. Both Wyatt and Chris started crying and no one knew why they thought that it could have been the sound but a moment later knew exactly why they were crying. Piper took both of them upstairs to change them and when she had returned she found the downstairs spotless.

"What happened how did it all get so clean" she inquired. Then she had found out how. She could here a dying wind and found that Minara had conjured a whirlwind to get rid of all the mess he had caused. She was shocked that he had used his powers for personal gain.

"Why are you using your powers for personal gain?" she said in a threatening tone.

" I don't have to worry about losing my powers like you, because I am not a witch I am part demon and part white lighter and they cant take those away from me, so I have nothing to worry about and if they try then I can cast a spell to bring them back." Minara said in reply.

"He has a good point!" Leo interrupted. Everyone had forgotten that Leo was there and they all jumped.

"Don't scare us like that!" Phoebe shouted and stepped on his toe accidentally and they all heard a CRACK as his toe broke. Minara put his hand just above Leo's toe and a light shun from his hand.

"Wow I didn't know you could heal people!" Leo said in amazement

"Oh yeah I have all the advantages of white lighters and demons with non of the disadvantages so I cant get vanquished in any way but I can be sealed away, last time someone tried I had reflected it and I cant undo it." Minara said with a fleeting smile. Everyone stared at him mouths wide open he looked at them all surprised at their reactions but he had a bigger secret which he had to wait to tell them because if they were shocked at this then he dreaded what they would do if he told them. He then suddenly disappeared through the floor and they went to the basement to see if he was there and found him in a corner of the room his eyes expressionless and milky. He then fell backwards and laid unconscious on the floor his eyes wide open.


End file.
